


Call me Daddy.

by Curianity



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Adopting, Deadpool - Freeform, It won't be incesty, Little awkward at first, Little bit of angst, M/M, No Incest, No boxes, No pedophile stuff, Pretty Wade at first, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, Wade is not really insane, child orphanage, spideypool fluff, stuff is gonna go downhill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curianity/pseuds/Curianity
Summary: Basically Wade and Vanessa can't get children of their own, so after a lot of convincing they adopt a little baby boy.It doesn't go as planned.-Sorry about the title, thought it'd be kinda ironic.





	1. Intro

"Oh, Wade come on please! What is the worst that can happen?" Vanessa begged her newly husband, still smiling although she knows she has lost. 

"Ness, no! Quit it. Please" Wade sighed, it was hard to see his wife so defeated, she's been begging him for weeks. Wade didn't wanted to be a dad in the first place,   
and it's hard to admit but he was somewhat relieved when the doctor announced that Vanessa is infertile and couldn't produce babies of her own. She hid the pain when she heard the news by politely nodding and smiling.  
It was when they arrived back home she broke down sobbing, hugging their annoying cat. "I'm sorry babe, but don't you think it's better this way?" Wade tried to lighten the mood.  
  


It's not like he doesn't want to be a dad, it's just that he can't take that responsibility, with his life and his job it's to risky to start an actual family. He can't imagine bringing his loved ones in any danger. Even if he quit his job as a mercenary, he has to many enemies out there, people who know more about him than he does himself. 

Besides, he doesn't even know how to be a good father, it's not like he had a picture perfect example from his own old man, who has long passed away. The thing is he is just to scared, to scared to fuck it up. And although adopting a child, _not a baby_ is a perk, it's still risky. The kid would have lost his parents, he or she would want to get adopted by some healthy rich people, and although Wade and Vanessa can take care of themselves, they're not rich, they're young and got places to go, maybe their relationship won't even last. 

 

So he is just hoping Vanessa would stop begging, because it hurts him to take this opportunity from her. She's young, married and wants to be a mother, which is understandable, but she doesn't see the danger and risks in it like Wade does. 

 

With a ache in his heart he faces away from her, getting back to his cooking. It's when he hears a faint sob behind him, does he turns back around.

Vanessa is sitting in the chair of the bar, her face buried in her hands, shutting herself up from the sobbing. Wade sighs, and walks over to her with heavy shoulders and takes the black haired woman in his arms, whispering sorry's in her hair. 

"Ness please, I'm not doing this to bully you, it's really for the best" 

"Oh shut up! That's bullshit just tell me you don't want to be a father!" She says between tears, trying to push the bigger man away. 

"Hey, that's not it, really.. I just think th-" She manages to escape his grip and walks into another room, slamming the door shut leaving her husband by himself. 

 

\------

"I don't know, maybe you _should,_ you know how mothers are always right, she wouldn't bring her baby in any danger" 

"She's not a mother yet Weasel" Wade snaps back, after his fight with Vanessa he left the small apartment to get a beer at Sister Margaret's. 

He looks back up from his beer bottle, to see his friend behind the bar staring at him like he doesn't make any sense "What?"

"Did you not hear yourself just now? 'She's not a mother _yet_ ,'"

 

Now it was Wade's turn to look dumbfounded. Maybe that's a sign, maybe he's just supposed to say 'fuck it' if his beautiful wife wants a fucking child, she'll get one. She even gets a option to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's short, but it's kind of like a intro. 
> 
> And i promise, it's a romance between Wade and Peter, not Wade and Vanessa.
> 
> You'll see. :D


	2. Meeting Petey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! C:

"Wade hurry! We have to be there in time!" 

"I can't drive through them babe" Wade remained calm, after he told Vanessa fuck it and went with the possibly most stupidest plan, they arranged some stuff and are now on their way to the child orphanage. Vanessa has been jumping in her seat the whole ride, especially now since their stuck in traffic. 

"What are these people doing out of their houses?! It's fucking Sunday, go home" The dark haired lady yelled as if anyone could hear her from inside the car.   
Wade snorted, he is glad she's happy at least. "What do you want anyway?" He asked her "What?" She looked back at him from her ranting to the other cars. 

"A son, or a daughter?" 

"Oh.."

"You haven't thought about it yet?"

"Well no, I was so busy with the arrangements and paperwork and all"

The man looked back at the road, filling in the gap between him and a car in front of him. "Well, what do _you_ want?" She asked him.

Wade shrugged, "I'm fine with both" He knows he's acting dry and uninterested, nothing like how Vanessa is acting now. But she knows what he thinks of it still.   
"How about a baby girl?" She tears up at the idea, "Oh God not again!" Wade yells.  
"I'm sorry, It's just so..." 

"How about a boy?" Wade suggests, "Less worries" 

"Yeah.. That's true. Let's see once we get there. I don't want someone young, above 7 years old at least"

"Really? What if they're all fucked up?" 

"Then let's make them unfucked up" 

Wade snorts and listens to his wife's future plans and vacations with their new baby child.  
  


___  
  
  


"And this is the dorm of the children above 5" A lady spoke with a cheerful voice, leading them to another room filled with little people. Some were playing games together on the colorful rug,   
some were playing with each other and their little toys, none of them were running around yelling, like the kids in the other dorms did. 

Wade looked around the room with a face of slight disgust. Did one of them shit their pants or is that just the aroma of this room?  
He doesn't hate children, you can't _hate_ a child, but he sure as hell doesn't like them, like Vanessa does who has crawled on her knees to one of the little girls playing with some barbies. 

The taller man rolled his eyes at the sweet talk coming from his wife, he can't wait to hear that 24/7..

"Why don't you go look around?" The dark lady suggested gently. Wade nodded and watched his steps as he entered the room, careful not to step on a toy, or worse; a lego. 

He looked around. Most of the kids didn't even look back, they were all doing their own thing. "Is this it?" Wade asked the lady.

"Excuse me sir?" 

"You know, are these _all_ the kids?" He asked again, facing the lady. 

"Oh, erm, pretty much. Maybe there are still some kids in the sleeping dorm"

Vanessa stood up, pinching her husbands thigh and whispered something like 'behave' 

"Would you like to take a look?" The lady asked, "Yes!" Vanessa answered as cheerful as she is. 

 

The lady walked them through a hall into another room, filled with little beds placed next to each other, separated with a gap. 

Vanessa took the opportunity to take a seat on the foot of a little boy's bed, speaking quietly and again, with the sweet voice. 

"This is the guys dorm, by the way. The girls dorm is next door. Take as much time as you need" The lady said with a smile once she left the room, leaving the couple by themselves along with 3 or 4 other children in the large and colorful room.

Wade walked through the room, taking in all the little details on the beds, walls and floors. And again, careful not to break any toys with his heavy weight. 

Eventually he takes a seat on one of the empty beds on the other side of the room. Looking up and noticing a body covered underneath the blankets on the bed opposite of him. 

"Wanna go check out the girls room?" Vanessa asks walking up to him. 

"Eh yeah, wait a minute" The man stands up and slowly walks over to the side of the bed where there is someone buried with blankets. 

He kneels down, careful not to scare the kid away, "Hey.. Whatcha doing there?" He pokes the hump. 

Wade looks away from the child to watch Vanessa walk the other way, back to the other kids. 

When he looks back he quickly catches two big brown eyes peeking at him from under the covers before they disappear again.   
It makes Wade silently snort, "Hey, Whatcha doing?" He asks again, carefully pulling away the blankets from the boy's face.   
Which is fine, because the boy doesn't back away or flinch. "Hello" The older man says in the most sweetest voice he can.   
"How are you doing?" 

The boy doesn't say anything but he shrugs, looking more bored than anything else. "what's yer name kiddo?" 

"Peter..." 

"What a lovely name" 

Peter smiles, "Thanks.. sir. What is your name?" He asks, a little shy. 

"You can call me Wade" Wade says, still very gently and quiet not trying to scare him off with his roughness. This kid is clearly a little different from the other kids, mostly because he was hiding/(napping?) in a blanket fort.

Peter doesn't answer, he grabs the blanket and pulls it away from Wade's hand, covering everything but his face. 

What a cutie, Wade thinks and smiles. "How old are you Petey?" 

"10" He says while holding up 10 fingers, just in case.

"That's pretty old" Wade jokes.

"How old are you?" The little kid with the big brown eyes asks. 

"Much older" 

"How old?" He asks again.

The man sighs through his nose, "25, pretty old huh?" 

"So you're 15 years older than me" Peter says, coming out of his shell a little. 

Wade thinks for a moment "Eh, yeah probably! You're very smart huh" 

"A little..." he smiles. 

Wade looks the boy over one more time before getting up to his feet, "I'll be right back kiddo"  
This is the kid. The kid he wants, if he get to choose then it has to be him. 

He walks up to Vanessa, still a little unsure but, fuck it.

"Hey, come here for a second?" he leads her to the opening of the room, away from any little people. 

"How about him?" he points over his shoulder at the brown mop of hair peeking out from underneath a pile of blankets.

"Oh you mean that teddy?" She jokes, not exactly seeing anyone over there. He looks over his shoulder, "Yeah, there's a kid over there, he's hiding but he looks cool" 

"Oh well, I'll be the judge of that" she says, walking away from Wade and going over to Peter. 

 

They talk for a little while, Peter is still shy around Vanessa, but he seems to like Wade a lot. He glances at him every time the cheerful woman asks a difficult question. 

Once they're done Vanessa tells Peter they'll be right back and walks away from the little boy, who is now completely blanket-less. Not once leaving them out of sight as they go around a corner to talk.

 

"I don't know, do you think we'll be good parents?" the mercenaries wife asks hesitating.   
"What? Really?! You want this right? Please don't back out now"

"Nooo, I'm just... _It_ is hard Wade"  

The man smiles and places his big hands on her shoulders, "We'll do fine Ness" he says, simply but serious. 

She nods, and sighs a last time before they walk back to Peter to give him the good news.

 

___

"So.. can we take him home todaaaay.. orrrr?" Wade asks awkwardly to the director of the orphanage. 

They're sitting in the man's office, going through some paperwork. 

"Do you own the right necessities already?" the man asks the young couple.

"Eh, like what exactly?" Wade asks.

The man sighs and rubs his mustache "Like, a bedroom, clothes, have you been looking for a school?" 

"Oh, you have to do all that?" Wade murmurs,

"Ha ha, of course we have looked. Buuuuut we want to find a school that fits to Peter's grades and all" Vanessa cuts in, scared that the director won't think they're qualified enough because of Wade's sloppy professionalism. 

"We'll still have to take care of some stuff, but that is okay, Peter won't have to stay here much longer" she says, back in her cheerful tone of voice.

 

"Alright, then that's that" the director tabs some paperwork on the desk, and gets up "Congratulations then, Mr and Mrs Wilson" 

The couple shakes the man's hand, getting up their selves. 

 

Once the two are out of the office and in a people-free zone, Vanessa jumps up and down, cheering and hanging onto her husband "We did it! it's been taken care of! We're going to be parents Wade!" She almost yells with a smile that could be seen from China.

And for the first time, Wade smiles back to those words. He is kinda excited to become a dad. Maybe they'll do a good job. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH. Okay, so I'm sorry it's short.  
> I'll try upload a new one tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm sorry if some sentences don't make any sense.. My English isn't that great. .-.
> 
> Bye C:


	3. A day out

It's been a week since the young and happily married couple visited the child orphanage, and met their new baby boy, Peter.  
In the full week, they made a lot of arrangements, like moving away to a slightly bigger apartment, with two bedrooms instead of one. Vanessa was the one decorating Peter's new room, but she wanted to wait to buy clothes and toys. Peter can choose himself, once he lives with them.   
They also called up a couple of schools, but couldn't visit yet until Peter is with them. Wade, with pain in his heart, quit his job as a mercenary officially. After a lot of discussing, the couple decided that Wade is going to be a stay at home dad, and Vanessa will be working full time. They didn't need to make a lot of money, since Wade has (although it isn't very obvious) enough money on the bank.

  
"Today is the day!" Vanessa's cheerful voice came from her new son's bedroom. "He's coming today" she jumped up and down, clapping her hands with a big smile.  
Wade got up from his desk and smiled at how happy his wife is, "You think he'll like it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.   
"Of course he will! He gets to decorate his own room and he'll get a saying at how the house will look like. And there is enough food in the fridge, kids love food" she said before she pecked her husbands lips.   
   
The doorbell rang.  
"Oh my God! Okay, calm down." the dark haired woman panicked, adjusting her hair and clothes. She cleared her throat and walked over to the door.  
She glanced at Wade a last time before opening the door "Behave" She warned him.  
"Oh hi Peter! How ya doing hon?" she opened her arms for him to embrace, "How ya doing?" she asks again, petting his messy hair. "Good" he simply answers, not as excited as his new mom is. The boy looks over at Wade standing in the living room.   
"Hey Pete, did you get to see the neighborhood?" the man asks.  
"Yes, a little" Peter nods.  
"How'd ya like it?" he asks a little awkward. Not exactly knowing how to talk to his new son. "It's okay" the brunette answered, walking away from everyone and into the kitchen.  
While Vanessa discussed some stuff with the woman who brought Peter, Wade followed the kid into the kitchen, and showed him around the apartment a little. 

  
"and this is your room" the man opened the door and revealed the pale and empty room.   
Peter walked in, there was only a dresser, a bed, a desk with a chair, a lamp and a nightstand. "It's... Thanks" the brunette cleared his throat and turned to look at Wade.  
"I know it's still a bit empty. But we'll go buy stuff, and you can decorate how you like it"   
the two turned around when they heard a door close in the other room.   
"Aaaaand? Do you like it?.. Oh, I'm so happy Pete! We'll have so much fun together!" the newly mother hugged the tiny boy "Do you wanna go to the carnival?"   
   
\--  
   
"Which one do you want kiddo?"   
"mmm.. Theeee... Spider one!"   
"The spider?" Wade looked down at the mop of hair, "Yeah?..." the ten year old responded unsure.  
"Alright then.." And with that Wade threw the last ball in the hoop, causing signs to light up. "Erm, the spider plushy please" he told the man behind the counter thing.  
"Here ya go Pete" he handed the gift he won to Peter and the boy hugged it tightly, smiling.   
"Okidoki, what yer guys wanna do now?" Vanessa asked from behind their backs.   
"I wanna get some candy floss" Peter responded.   
"Then lets go get some" 

\--

"Can I get one in a shape of a love heart?"   
"You mean a heart?"  
"Yeah, a love heart"   
Wade rolled his eyes, stupid kid. "I don't know if they can do that, but we can ask"   
"Does it come in different flavors as well?"  
"Erm, we'll see" 

\--

After they got their candy floss, and Peter one shaped in a heart, they walked around the fair for a while till they reached a small rollercoaster.  
"Wanna go in there?" Vanessa asked her two boys after they stared at it for a while, listening to the screams coming from said coaster.  
"Erm, rather not" little Pete said almost in a whisper.   
"Aw, you scared kiddo?" Wade teased. Peter looked down blushing.   
"How about we go in the haunted house?" Vanessa asked, interrupting the two. 

"Erm" Peter hesitated, he doesn't want to say no to every suggestion his new parents propose, he doesn't wanna seem boring, or a ''chicken shit'', like he's been called so many times by the other orphan kids. "Yes! Come on Pete, we'll hold your hand" Wade responded, teasing his new son.  
"Don't bully him Wade" The man's wife told him off, stepping on his toe.   
Wade looked back at the kid, waiting for his respond "Okay, lets go in the Haunted House" Peter said with a small sigh but smiled at Vanessa for reinsurance.  
His new mom winked at him with a gentle smile on her face. It was nice having parents, it's been so long since he felt loved by people. Last time was by his dear Aunt May, who after his uncle's dead had to let him go. His Aunt couldn't provide for him. At the day she dropped him off at the Orphanage she promised him she'd stay in contact, and make sure he ends up with good people.

Peter was young but he knew he wouldn't be able to see Aunt May a lot anymore, let alone ever live with her again. Not only can't she pay for his stuff, he knew she was old, and certain things were difficult for her to do.

On the way to the haunted house Peter looked up at his young parents who were walking on either side of him. Their hands looked cold, maybe he should warm them with his own. With that thought he grabbed both their hands with his little one which made both of them look down at the kid who had a smile on his face and had a little spring in his step.  
Vanessa looked at her husband and pulled a adoring face.

 

When they exited the haunted house little Pete needed to sit down for a minute, his hair stood up like some scared cat and his jacket, which was to big for his little body anyway was tangling halfway of his shoulders. Wade tried to contain his hysterical laugh, which started somewhere in the dark place when they turned a corner and some cardboard knock off clown scared the life out of the screaming kid.

"Wade! Shut up, don't be mean" Vanessa slapped her husband with a smile on her face. The woman sat down next to her son "You alright Petey?" She asked kindly.  
Peter looked up at her cracking a smile "Yeah" he sighed out "I'm fine"  
"Let's go home sweetie"  
"We're going already?" Wade asked her disappointed, finally calming down from his laughter. "Yeah, it's late, and bedtime" She patted the boy's head, putting his hair down.  
"Alright, lets go" The man walked over to the boy, gently lifting him up on his arm. Luckily the boy was light and actually too small for his age.

They walked back home, with Peter on Wade's arm and resting his tired head on the man's shoulder, slowly dozing off.  
The walk home wasn't far. Yet Peter managed to fall asleep within a couple minutes. Back home, they were being quiet, making sure Peter stayed asleep. Wade walked straight to the kids room, turned the lights on. It still smelled like paint. He slowly put the boy in his little bed, taking off his jacket, shoes and pants. The man looked over at his wife who was resting against the door opening, watching her husband take care of their new baby boy. She walked over to them and tucked the boy in, making sure he was completely covered with blanket. When she kissed him on the head and stood up, she looked over at Wade and smiled at her husband, grateful for this moment. The woman placed her head on the man's broad shoulder and sighed. Wade copied her, placing his head on hers, letting out a sigh as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.. sorry for the long ass wait. I suck :(.
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty short and it includes a lot of ''erm's'' so sorry about that.
> 
> I will try to update more often. Thanks for reading!


	4. Half a year

\- **July** -

 

"Why don't you go play with the other kids Pete?" Vanessa told her son, letting go of his tiny hand "Wade and I'll take a seat on the bench over there" the woman reassured him, pointing to a bench near a small, child-less sandpit. "Okay" Peter agreesd and ran off to the other kids playing on the playground set. The couple took a seat on the empty bench like she said, watching their little son climb his way to the top of the slide. "What if he falls and breaks his everything?" Wade asks, continuing to stare at the activity. Vanessa furrows her eyebrows "There is sand to catch his fall" "Sand can be hard" Wade replies right away.

"Shut up"

 

\- **Augustus** -

 

"You excited to go to school Petey?" Wade asks turning his head to the side to look at the kid in the backseat. "Mhmm" Peter responds lacking enthusiasm in his voice, causing Wade to snicker and look back to the road he's currently driving. "It'll be fun" Vanessa responds, turning her head to the mop of hair that is currently to busy examining his tiny feet. "You'll make lots of friends I'm sure" 

"Maybe" Peter mumbles.

 

\- **September** -

 

"How is Vanessa?" "Good" Wade simply responds not really wanting to talk to the exaggerated housewife. He hides his hands in the pockets of his jacket, examining the school playground for the tiny human that belongs to him. "Is she at home right now?" The woman asks. "Nope, at work" Wade states, not even looking at the mother. "Oh, so _you_ don't work at all?" Wade rolls his eyes at the judgemental tone in her voice, facing away from her. Lucky for him he spots Peter walking out of the school "Sorry, got to go!" Wade waves and walks off making his way to the front of the school, "Hey Pete" The man greets his son with a wave and smile "Hey!" The kid waves back turning awkward right away, "Erm, can a friend come over to play?"

"You have friends?" Wade asks without a thought. 'Don't ask shit like that Wade, Vanessa would slap you if she was here right now.'

Peter just looks at him slowly nodding his head. "This is Harry" introducing the slick haired kid standing next to him, he's about the same height as Peter, except this kid looks preppy as hell.

"Hello. Nice to meet you sir" Harry sticks out his hand to Wade but got ignored. "Yeah yeah, of course he can come over"

 

\- **October** -

 

It was quite cold outside, especially at night but that didn't stop the trio from going out getting ice cream. The three of them were silently strolling through New York, enjoying their cold treat.

Peter who was, as always, walking in between Vanessa and Wade, looked up at his young and inexperienced parents, feeling lucky. This reminded him of the night they went out together for the first time. Back then things were pretty awkward. But now he's had get to know them, it's all good. Peter is happy with these people, they are so far good to him. Although he calls Vanessa 'mom' he's having a hard time calling Wade 'dad'

Maybe it is because Wade once mentioned, when he did call him dad once, that the kid can call him by his first name if he likes. Peter just assumed Wade felt uncomfortable being called 'dad' And Peter didn't want to be in that kind of awkward situation, so he stuck to calling his dad by his first name. Maybe one day he'll change it.

And so far his days with them have been simple. Getting up, eating Wade's amazing pancakes, getting a drive to school by said amazing-pancake-maker, hanging out and playing with Harry (his only friend pretty much) Getting picked up again by poppa Wade, and spending the rest of his days watching TV, or playing video games, or reading, or homework (do 10 year old's get homework?)

Until Vanessa gets home from work. They eat all the things Peter likes for diner. Then the kid has some time to watch some movies with both his parents next to him until he falls asleep and gets the luxury to be carried up to bed.

Right now they decided to go outside instead of movies. Peter wasn't complaining, he liked the city of New York at night. And ice cream, he liked ice cream. 

 

- **November** -

 

Peter couldn't sleep, he turned his head to his nightstand '02:16' his Captain America themed clock said. The boy let out a sigh in the chilly, dark room and turned on his side facing the open window. He normally liked to sleep with the windows open, that way his bedroom would be cold but he could still cozy up under his blanket.

His eyes wandered off from the dark sky outside his window, slowly letting his eyes fall down to the point where his eyes were closed.

He almost drifted away until he heard a pretty loud bonk from outside his room. The brunette's eyes shot open, he turned on his back listening for more noises. He was about to give up until he heard a female whimper from the hallway. He slowly sat up in his bed, was that just his mom? Why was she awake... Maybe it's a robber. Peter looked down to his hands on his lap, listening to the faded noises. Are there noises happening inside his house or is he just hearing things? His head shot up quickly when his ears catched up another whimper, and a sob? And a loud ''Wade''? Were his parents fighting? It sounds like his mom is crying.

Peter, worried that they _were_ fighting and curious to why and what about, he bravely stood up from his warm bed and made his way to the hallway, being careful and quiet with opening any doors. He could easily see light shining from the crack of the door that was owned by his mom and dad. And they _were_ awake! The noises also got louder now, something was definitely wrong. The bed creaked a little and he could hear that they were trying to be quiet by the way they whispered to each other. But maybe his mom is sad, she sounded like she was crying. He should burst in and tell them to quit!

He put his little hand on the bedroom door and slowly pushed the door open further, when he was standing visibly in the opening of the door he noticed that his parents were either dying or actually hurting each other by the way his tall, muscular dad was on top of his mother, rocking both of their bodies. Small, (painful?) noises came from Vanessa's mouth. It didn't look like they were fighting, it looked like his dad was actually hurting her!

"What are you doing?!" Peter shouted at him, stomping to the side of the bed, trying to intervene. "Jesus!" The man yelled, falling off of his wife, "Peter! What are y-" His mom yelled just as loud and surprised, quickly covering her naked chest with covers. Peter backed up "What are you guys doing? I thought you were hurt" he cocked his head, examining the both of them, trying to find out _what_ they were doing in their nakie then. Wade laughed which caused Vanessa to glare up at him with warning in her eyes "We're just wrestling, kid" Wade explained to the boy.

 

\- **December** -

 

It was December 23, two days until Christmas, Peter was excited for it. He's never had a fun Christmas, but he had a feeling this year it'd be awesome! Wade and Peter were hanging out on the couch, eating popcorn and watching shitty (not so scary) horror movies. It was already 10 pm, Vanessa had to work overtime tonight. Peter didn't mind so much, whenever his mom had to work overtime Wade allowed him to stay up a little longer, "Don't tell your mom, okay" He said every time.

"Want more juice Petey?" The man asked the boy, standing up from the couch "Yes please!" the boy handed the man his empty glass of juice. Wade walked to the lit up kitchen, getting himself a beer and poured in some drink for the kid. He made his way back to the living room but stopped in his tracks when the house phone ringed in the hallway. He sighed in annoyance and placed the drinks back on the kitchen counter. He scratched his stubble when he walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

...

"Yes?"

...

"what?"

...

"Which hospital?!"

...

"Oh god, I'm on my way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked what happened in November... Teehee
> 
> Also, HOW IS SEBASTIAN STAN SO GOOD LOOKING? WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT


	5. Goodbye Ness'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a star in space now, she's with his real parents, and his uncle and aunt which he misses very much. And he only has Wade now, but does Wade still want him?

**January**

 

 

Itwas the second week of school and Peter was sitting outside the school gate on a bench, shaking from the cold. It was already 16 over 3pm, his dad, if he should still call Wade that, was late again. The boy sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He understood why Wade was late. Hell, he'd even understand if Wade one day decides to just not come at all. It's not like Peter has done anything wrong, but he understand Wade's sorrow, and Peter is sad as well. He misses his mom, he was so getting used to her, he was starting to love her and to see her as a mother figure, and now she's gone and she won't come back. She's a star in space now, she's with his real parents, and his uncle and aunt which he misses very much. And he only has Wade now, but does Wade still want him? 

Since that accident only a couple weeks ago Wade has been quiet, ignoring him, getting angry with him over the tiniest things. He's always away now. And Peter hasn't seen the man smile once.   
Peter is feeling very unlucky, he lost everyone, his parents, his aunt and uncle, now his new mom. He is left with a dad who can't even take care of himself. Peter is expecting to go back to the orphanage soon, he wouldn't be surprised if Wade dropped him off there, never coming back again. He just hoped he wouldn't, he hopes Wade will turn back around, get over his sorrow and care for Peter. But how could Peter ask for something like that? The man just lost the love of his life, his best friend, his wife, the mother of his adopted child. And now he is left with a kid he didn't even want in the first place. 

 

Peter was woken from his drifting thoughts and looked up when he heard a car driving up, he got up and walked over to said car, he opened the door with his gloved hand and took a seat next to Wade, "Hi" he let out weakly but was ignored, of course. The way home was silent, Peter could cry, but at the same time he was afraid of talking, of Wade telling him he is, instead of going home, going to the orphanage.   
He looked over at the tall man, Wade looked bad, he looked pale and tired, emotionless, the clothes he wore were dirty, stinky and covered in dirt and even some blood, since a week now the ex mercenary got back his precious job, Peter didn't ask many question, not that Wade would answer them, but he understood that Wade's job was wrong and dangerous. 

 

**February**

 

Not much has changed, it's still cold and dark outside, Harry, his only friend moved to a boarding school far from New York. Wade is still always away. He'd sometimes get home in the middle of the night, smelling of alcohol. But although Wade isn't taking care of him, Peter can take care of himself, he doesn't need a babysitter, not that Wade would get him one. He just leaves the boy on his own until the next morning. The man gets angry whenever Peter does something unexpected or a little clumsy, so he doesn't bother coming out of his room anymore. Whenever Peter gets home, he hides away in his comic books, Wade doesn't miss him. 

 

 

**March**

 

"Peter! Come here for a sec!" Wade yelled from the living room, he was working on his weapons, they were spread everywhere around the house, again not really caring what Peter would think of it. He looked up from his work to see the boy come into the living room wearing his Captain America pajamas. The man threw the weapon on the coffee table and signed for the boy to take a seat on the chair on the other side of the table and so Peter did.

"Look, you need to grab your bag and your things"

"Why?" the concerned boy asked.

"I'm taking you back"

Peter knew it, he knew it, this day would happen, this conversation would happen. He didn't want to leave, he has a home!

"No.. Why?! I don't wanna go back there" tears brewing in the back of his eyes.

The man sighed, "I'm sorry, but it's for the best" 

  
"No it is not! You're not thinking about me! you're only thinking about yourself, you don't want me!" Peter jumped up, his emotions taking control of him. 

"I can not take care of you on my own! I'm sorry" The bigger man lifted his voice, "What do you expect me to do?" 

"Please" Peter gave up, he was tired too, he didn't want this. He joined Wade on the couch "I'll try harder, you don't have to do much, I can take the train home from now on" 

Wade sighed and waited, long. "I'll think about it" He eventually said quietly, "I'll do it for her" he said even quieter. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy!


	6. Dear Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse other than i’m lazy as hell.  
> And writing is something I like to do, but it’s hard sometimes.

**4 years later.**

‘Dear Diary,’ Peter sighed “This is never gonna work” He said to himself. ‘I’m not sure if this is going to help, but my therapist said i should start writing my feelings down. My feelings, my thoughts, my days, so here we go.  
It’s been around... 4 years since I got adopted. A lot happened in the meanwhile, Vanessa died. Wade got very sad about that, obviously. He was even thinking about bringing me back to the orphanage. But I changed his mind. We now live together in a smaller apartment, we had to move because Wade got evicted, he never paid his bills, not because he didn’t had the money to do so, but just because he didn’t want to, he didn’t care. He started working again, going back to his old job. I don’t like it but i’m not gonna argue with him. Our relationship isn’t the best but it’s getting better. He can talk to me normally now. And he’s less sad all the time. Also, aunt May passed, she died in her sleep, very peaceful, Wade really was’t there for me. But that’s okay. I’m going to miss her, along with Vanessa, I don’t get why people keep leaving me, maybe it’s a curse.   
Things haven’t been easy. School hasn’t been easy. Since Harry left for a boarding school i’ve been all alone, i got no friends. There’s this kid in my glass who won’t leave me alone. His name is Flash but that’s not his real name. He’s an idiot. I didn’t tell Wade about him, i don’t wanna bother him with my problems. I’m not sure if Wade would even care. He hasn’t excatly been a father figure to me since Vanessa died’ Peter looked down at the paper in front of him, re-reading the last line. He misses Vanessa, he didn’t know her that long but he could see she was a good person. He would have loved to have her as his mom. She reminded him of his real mother.  
“Peter!” Wade called from the living room, “I’m leaving. There’s some left overs in the fridge” and before Peter could answer he heard the front door slam shut leaving him in the silence of the grim apartment. He sighed and turned back to his ‘diary’

He looked at the words on the paper for a while before deciding to stand up from his desk and walking to the living room. The curtains were closed as usual, and the place stank. Although Wade looks to be over his sadness, the place they lived in looks like a miserable persons house. It’s always dark, it’s always cold, it’s always filthy. Not much like the home Peter dreamed of, but at least he’s got a house. Everything is better than the orphanage. 

 

 **3:43am**  

 

Peter woke up to a bang in the hallway, he turned around in his bed, light shone through the crack under the door. So that means Wade’s home. At this hour, it’s rare, but it happened more often, usually on the nights he’d come home extremely drunk. Peter decided to stay in bed, if he was going out there to help Wade to his bed, he’d just get yelled at. Peter sighed and waired patiently for it to quiet down. 

“Peter get the fuck out ya bed” Wade mumbled coming into his room, loud and wobbly. Peter sat up straight in his bed, trying to push Wade away from coming any closer and falling on top of him. “Wade! Jeez, get out” “shut up you brat” Wade spat back at him, slowly sanking to the floor next to Peter’s bed. The kid looked down at him for a second, finding Wade to look more miserable than he sounds. “You okay?” He softly asked, sliding down next to the big man on the floor. “Nah” he responded “I’m sorry Pete, I’m sorry” he turned his head to the kid, Peter saw how tired he was, tired, sad, and very drunk. “It’s okay” he responded, trying to at least calm Wade down. “No, it’s not. You deserve better. You deserve a family” Peter looked down at his naked feet, this isn’t Wade’s fault, he’s trying his best “Well I have you. And It’s gonna have to do” 

“I’ll try to be better” Wade promises. “I promise I’ll try” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
